La hija del diablo
by Xhex-Zsa
Summary: Él era deseo, lujuria, gula, avaricia, ira, pereza. Era lascivo, adictivo, pecaminoso... la tentación hecha hombre, era un demonio... Era Edward.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es nuestra, salida de nuestra loca imaginación que, bueno, ya ustedes conocen…**

**Escenas de sexo explícito, vocabulario soez y divertido XD. Así que si eres menor o sensible a ciertas situaciones no leas o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad, no nos hacemos responsables de traumas o ese tipo de cosas.**

**.**

_**Él revela lo profundo y escondido; conoce lo que está en las tinieblas. Daniel 2.22**_

_._

Los ángeles… seres celestiales con divinidad y pureza. Creados por Dios para encargarse de la misión de salvaguardar la paz del universo que estaría pronto a nacer. Cada uno de ellos cuenta con una misión diferente, cada uno de ellos fue creado con un propósito, todos parte del plan de la creación. Sin embargo, su principal tarea era y sería siempre alabar y respetar al padre, proteger las puertas de su reino y velar por el bienestar de sus hijos.

Luzbel. La primera gran creación de Dios. La más grande criatura, poseedor de una belleza, poder e inteligencia incalculable. El primero dentro de la jerarquía de los ángeles, encargado de encender las primeras luces del universo. Se dice que fue él quien fue capaz de revelarse ante Dios, queriendo ser su igual y que, además, se atrevió a desafiarlo a Él y a los ángeles con su arrogancia y prepotencia, declarando ser mejor que todos... _¿Quién como yo?_

Él. Un ángel rebelde que, con la tercera parte de los ángeles del cielo a su favor, desató una guerra contra el Arcángel Miguel y su ejército. Una guerra que tuvo lugar durante miles de millones de años, quebrando la paz del universo. Hasta que, finalmente, fueron expulsados del cielo, condenados a convertirse en ángeles caídos y a vivir en el infierno.

Nunca más conocido como Luzbel, el ahora llamado Lucifer, se convirtió en la mano derecha de Satanás, el segundo al mando en el inframundo. Un ángel caído con la misma fuerza y poder que cuando era un ser divino, una criatura que disfrutaba del dolor y la miseria de las almas condenadas a pasar la eternidad en el infierno... su reino.

.

.

31 de octubre. La noche de todos los muertos, mejor conocida como Halloween.

Una noche en la que el portal que separa el mundo de las criaturas de la noche con el plano terrenal es abierto, brindándole acceso a todos los seres y habitantes del infierno a nuestro mundo.

Adultos, jóvenes y niños se disfrazan de escalofriantes seres macabros y diabólicos. Mientras que los verdaderos se codean entre ellos pasando desapercibidos, haciendo de nuestro hogar su lugar para divertirse.

Esta es la única noche en la que tanto Lucifer como Satanás se permiten salir de su reino para divertirse con los humanos. Se hacen pasar por hombres, hombres hermosos, con una sexualidad capaz de arrastrar con ellos a todas las hembras humanas, ventaja que aprovechan a su favor.

Décadas en la que disfrutan de su ventaja de una noche sobre la tierra.

Pero esto cambia cuando Satán, el señor del inframundo, el amo de todos los demonios, decide que ha llegado la hora de dejar su semilla en la tierra, su cría, sangre de su sangre.

El hijo del demonio en el mundo de los humanos.

.

.

Él estaba entre la sombras viéndola moverse sensualmente entre el montón de humanos, su cuerpo parecía danzar sobre el aire, de forma delicada y excitante; movía las caderas al ritmo de la música. Sintió su sexo endurecerse contra la costura se sus pantalones y supo que la había encontrado, había encontrado la mujer que cargaría a su hijo en su vientre.

Y fue, precisamente, un 31 de octubre cuando el acto se llevó a cabo. Después de elegir a la hembra que llevaría su semilla en su vientre, se practicó el ritual que no era otro que sexo. Sexo en su estado más puro, sexo crudo, desenfrenado, poderoso y carnal hasta el amanecer.

—Dime tu nombre —pidió la chica de cabellos color caramelo en el momento que él liberó sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su níveo cuello, llenándolo de besos húmedos.

—¿A caso eso importa, Esme? —habló él levantado su cabeza y mirándola fijamente.

Esme creyó morir cuando sus hermosos y fieros ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. Él era tan hermoso como ella creía que eran los ángeles, rubio, ojos tan azules como el cielo, tez blanca, mandíbula cuadrada y nariz angulosa; era el sueño de toda mujer. Cuando él se acercó esa noche a ella y le pidió bailar, ella casi se desmayó y estuvo a punto de morir. Luego, él le pidió que se fueran a un lugar más íntimo y, en ese momento, estaban en su casa, en su cama, desnudos, y a punto de tener lo que para ella sería el mejor sexo de toda su vida.

—Por favor... —pidió ella en voz suplicante, el demonio sintió que algo se removió en su interior y casi rió ante le idea de que fuese su corazón.

—Carlisle, mi nombre es Carlisle —susurró antes de empujar hacia adelante y enterrarse en ella de forma profunda. Saboreó el momento en que Esme gritó y arañó su espalda cuando estuvo profundamente dentro de ella. Dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su longitud, espero unos segundos, antes de comenzar a moverse y dejarse llevar por los instintos carnales.

.

.

El portal estaba a punto de cerrarse y Satán no tenía más remedio que volver a casa, pero con la certeza de haber dejado creciendo a su hijo dentro del vientre de la hembra humana.

Satán o Carlisle, como era conocido en el mundo de los humanos, sonrió y colocó la mano en el vientre de la frágil humana con la certeza de que su misión había sido cumplida; sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su hijo, el anticristo, creciera y ese día sería el fin del reino de Dios.

.

.

.

**Isabella POV:**

_31 de octubre de 2014_

Solté un suspiro de exasperación mientras escuchaba como Rose y Alice hablaban de la maldita fiesta de Halloween de la facultad, estaba cansada del dichoso tema, esas dos locas charlaban sin parar de eso como si el mundo girara en torno a la noche en que las puertas del infierno se abrían y los demonios venían por las chicas vírgenes. ¡Bah! Para mí eso era basura, un cuento inventado por alguien sin oficio o muy borracho y drogado. ¿Demonios? Sí, claro.

Apuré el paso y las dejé atrás, si escuchaba una vez más algo referente a los disfraces o dulce y truco las golpearía. No era una persona violenta, pero mi paciencia tenía un límite y ese par ya lo estaba sobrepasando. Justo cuando estaba por doblar la esquina para ir al aula para mi clase de algebra, me topé o, mejor dicho, choqué con Emmett, quien estaba disfrazado de… ¿oso panda? Me le quedé mirando con la boca abierta por lo ridículo que se veía.

—¡Bellita! —chilló y una genuina sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, no entendía cómo podía estar feliz las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana—. Dulce o tru… —No lo dejé terminar.

—Jódete, Emmett, en serio jódete —corté su frase y comencé a caminar de nuevo.

—¡Qué humor! —Escuché que gritó, pero no me detuve a contestarle nada, necesitaba llegar a mi clase para descansar de toda esa mierda del día de los no vivos.

A los pocos minutos de entrar en el salón, llegó el profesor y si yo pensaba que me había librado de Halloween estaba equivocada, al parecer el viejo Noah era tan o más fanático que mis compañeros. Por ende, las dos horas que se suponía que debería de haber empleado para la clase, se las pasó contando leyendas y tradiciones que él hacía cuando era joven.

Odiaba Halloween, tal vez era porque mi mamá detestaba ese mes y en especial esa fecha. Desde que tenía uso de razón cada 31 de octubre ella se ponía frenética y algo loca, actuando como si esperase que un demonio viniera o algo por estilo. A medida que se acercaba la fecha, echaba agua bendita y usaba rosarios alrededor de su cuello, cosa que extrañamente me causaba una molestia extraña, tenía algún tipo de aberración que llegaba casi al dolor físico.

—Pueden retirarse —dijo el profesor. Apresuradamente recogí mis cosas y salí de ahí, necesitaba escapar de Rose y Alice antes que...

—¿Ibas a algún sitio, Isabella? —susurró Rosalie detrás de mí.

Lentamente me giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme a las dos perras de mis mejores amigas, mirándome de forma acusatoria.

—No —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Iba por ustedes. —Batí mis pestañas angelicalmente.

Alice cerró sus ojos hasta hacerlos dos finas líneas, pensando si creerme o no.

—Bella —soltó exasperada—, a veces puedes ser tan... —se quedó callada unos segundos, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para describirme—, tan tú.

—Jódete —respondí e iba a girarme cuando cada una me tomó por un brazo situándose a mi lado.

—¡Vamos por los disfraces! —chillaron a la vez, dejándome momentáneamente aturdida y sorda, no esperaron mi respuesta y me llevaron a rastras hasta el estacionamiento.

.

.

Hacía más de dos horas que estábamos dando vueltas como locas, entrando y saliendo de tiendas porque ninguna tenía el disfraz con _las tres s, _sexy, sensual y sexual, como decía Alice. Me dolían los pies y tenía hambre, cada vez que parecía que habíamos dado con el correcto algo le faltaba.  
>Lloriqueé patéticamente cuando salimos de una tienda, caminamos unos pasos más y entramos a <em>Estigma<em>; allí, aparte de vender disfraces, vendían artilugios supuestamente mágicos.

Rose y Alice apenas entramos se fueron al sitio donde estaban colgados los disfraces, yo por mi parte me quedé curioseando la tienda.

Había varias calaveras negras de distinto tamaño puestas en orden, de mayor a menor, varias velas negras de formas curiosas, incluso había una biblia demoníaca. Me acerqué para abrirla, pero en seguida vi un pequeño cartel escrito en letras rojas: _Si abres atente a las consecuencias_. No era creyente, pero respetaba y una advertencia era una advertencia.

Iba a seguir con el tour cuando Alice vino por mí y me llevó a trompicones para que viera a Rose con su increíble disfraz.

El disfraz de Rose no era más que un pequeño top blanco con un lazo rojo en el centro bajo los senos y tiras rojas que iban sobre los hombros hasta cruzarse en la espalda y una minifalda blanca con detalles de líneas rojas con un pequeño corazón con una cruz en el centro; para completar el look de enferma sexy, tenía una pequeña cofia. Definitivamente parecía una puta, ella lo sabía y era feliz con eso.

—Es justo lo que quería —dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma y mirándose sobre todos los ángulos.  
>—¡Es tu turno! —gritaron ambas—. Ten… —Alice pegó contra mi pecho algo blanco metido en una pequeña bolsa—. Tienes cinco minutos para salir de ahí con esto puesto —amenazó—, si no lo haces iré por ti.<p>

Bufé y entré al probador, me desvestí de forma rápida y saqué el disfraz. No me detuve a mirarlo mucho porque si era como el de Rosalie lo iba a odiar.

El disfraz era de ángel, era bastante bonito y sexy, me gustaba, me veía bien. Era un corsé blanco, con piedras brillantes en todo el centro y cuando les daba la luz brillaban. Tenía un escote palabra de honor que realzaba mis senos, la falda de gasa y tul que apenas cubría mi culo y con las medias de rendija le daba el toque perfecto. Salí con una sonrisa y las chicas al verme chillaron en forma de aprobación.

—Falta esto —dijo Rose pasándome unas alas blancas con plumas que llegaban hasta la parte baja de mi espalda y le dieron el toque final al disfraz. Por primera vez, Halloween no me pareció tan malo.

—Quítatelo y vamos a pagar —me apuró Alice—. Nos quedan muchas cosas que hacer y nada de tiempo. —Hizo un puchero y yo rodé los ojos, apenas eran las dos de la tarde y la fiesta era entrada la noche.

—¿Qué hay de tu disfraz? —pregunté entrando al probador.

—Eso ya está solucionado, iré vestida de porrista. —Escuché que gritó.

Apresuradamente me quité con sumo cuidado el traje y me coloqué mi ropa. Salí del probador esperando encontrarme con las chicas pero no fue así, di unos pasos saliendo de la zona de disfraces y las encontré a ambas fisgoneando la tienda.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté en cuanto llegué hasta donde estaba Alice.

—Es una tabla de Ouija —contestó ida mientras examinaba de arriba a abajo la caja que tenía en las manos. De repente chilló emocionada—. ¡Hoy es el día en que debemos jugar! Los espíritus están entre nosotros. —Rodé los ojos.

—Si quieres malgastar tu dinero en eso, es tu asunto.

Me volteé y caminé hasta la cajera. Le sonreí cuando le di la tarjeta para que se cobrara, era raro ver a una anciana atendiendo un lugar como ese.

—A veces no es malo creer en lo que no se ve —susurró de forma enigmática antes de darme la bolsa y sonreír.

Le resté importancia, esa señora era otra más de las personas obsesionadas con esta fecha.

.

.

—No creo que esto sea buena idea —hablé por quinta vez diciendo lo mismo.

—Sólo cállate, Bella, y escucha —me respondió Alice de forma brusca—. Aquí dice que hay que hacer un círculo si hay más de cuatro personas y un triángulo si hay tres. —Levantó la vista y nos miró—. ¡¿Qué esperan para sentarse?! —chilló.

—Alice, para ya...

—Calla, Rose —cortó la frase de mi amiga—. Dice también que hay que hacer un círculo con velas blancas. —Tan pronto como lo dijo se levantó y comenzó a hacer un círculo alrededor de donde habíamos formado el triángulo, cuando terminó se sentó de nuevo en su lugar—. ¿En qué íbamos? —Comenzó a leer de nuevo las instrucciones—. No deben tener miedo, deben estar seguras y sobre todo tener respeto, eso es todo. Ahora... ¡Juguemos!, por ser mi idea yo preguntaré primero.

Tomó el tablero y lo acercó hasta ella, colocó sus dedos sobre la pequeña tabla que tenía forma de triángulo con un agujero en el medio, aclaró su garganta y habló:

—¿Cómo se llama el amor de mi vida? —preguntó. Rose se inclinó esperando ver como el triángulo se movía pero eso no pasó—. ¡No sucede nada! —lloriqueó Alice.

Bufé, ella quería saber tanto que al final sabía a mierda.

—Se supone que debes invocar primero a los espíritus. —Me miró interrogante—. He visto películas. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Oh, bien… —volvió a aclararse la garganta—. Señores espíritus tenebrosos… —dijo y aguanté la risa al escucharla— aquí los invocábamos, despertándolos del sueño eterno, vengan hasta nosotras.

Llámenme loca pero sentí un escalofrío cuando ella terminó de hablar, quizás mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó y el triángulo comenzó a moverse hasta donde estaba escrito el _sí_—. Juro por Dios que yo no lo moví —habló casi sin voz y con los ojos como platos—. ¿Puedes responder mis preguntas? —volvió a preguntar y la arandela (1) comenzó a moverse bajo los dedos de Alice.

_Sí_, marcó una vez más, pero yo no podía creerlo.

—¿Quién es el amor de mi vida? —volvió a preguntar y yo rodé los ojos. Yo ya sabía la respuesta y, como predije, la maldita cosa se movió por la tabla hasta que formó el nombre de Jasper. Ella chilló de alegría y aplaudió.

—Es mi turno —dijo Rose mientras arrancó la tabla de las manos de Alice y la puso frente a ella—. Dame… —Extendió la mano pidiendo la punta de flecha, Alice se la dio de mala gana—. Bien… —habló y colocó el triángulo en su sitio—. ¿Responderás mis preguntas?

Por segunda vez en la noche la arandela supuestamente se movió sola hasta el _sí_.

—¿Estoy embarazada? —preguntó y estaba vez una suave risita escapó de mí. Alice al oírme me fulminó con la mirada.

_No_, fue la respuesta.

—¡Oh joder!, qué peso me he quitado de encima. Es tu turno —dijo poniendo delante de mí la tabla.  
>Pensé muy bien lo que quería, esperaba que eso de verdad fuese cierto y no una puta broma de las chicas.<p>

—Deseo un hombre que me coja hasta perder la conciencia y que nunca, pero nunca, se canse.

Esperé pacientemente que se moviera la cosa pero eso no pasó. Vale, quizás estaba pidiendo mucho.  
>—¿Sólo que sepa coger bien? —Esa vez sonó más a una pregunta. Esperé otro rato y nada pasó—. Esta mierda es basura —dije antes de levantarme y tirar la arandela al suelo.<p>

—Son sólo preguntas las que puedes hacer, Bella, no es una fuente de los deseos que concede cosas —chilló Alice, antes de tomar la tabla y volver a hacer una pregunta—. Ofendiste a los espíritus y se fueron, te odio —lloriqueó—. Jamás sabré cuántos hijos tendré.

—Jódete, Alice, esa mierda no era cierta. —Tomé mi cartera y mis bolsas—. Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta. —Le tiré un beso en el aire a Rosalie y caminé hasta la salida. Me iría a mi casa a prepararme sola.

Tomé un taxi y en menos de media hora estaba en casa, aproveché que aún me quedaba suficiente tiempo y decidí dormir. Si todo salía bien esa noche no pretendía estar en mi cama, bueno, sí, pero no exactamente durmiendo.

.

.

Me despertó la alarma de mi celular, me estiré de forma perezosa antes de abrir los ojos. Todo estaba a oscuras porque las ventanas de mi cuarto estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas que evitaban que la luz entrara.

Abrí los ojos y entre la oscuridad y el aturdimiento por recién haber despertado me pareció ver la sombra de un hombre al fondo de la habitación, enseguida me estiré y prendí la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche. La luz me hizo daño y cerré los ojos antes de fijarme y ver que no había nadie más que yo allí.

No quise quedarme pensando en tonterías y salí de la cama, no había tiempo que perder, esa noche quería estar hermosa y conquistar al mismísimo demonio.

Me di una ducha relajante y, cuando salí, eché por todo mi cuerpo crema con olor a durazno, luego fui hasta mi cajón de ropa interior y saqué unas bragas blancas que se amarraban por los lados con dos lacitos y pasé del bra, con el vestido no era necesario usarlo.

Me miré en el espejo, estaba usando sólo las bragas, las medias de red y unos tacones de muerte; ya me había maquillado con sombras en tonos blancos con un poco de escarcha, un gloss sin color en los labios y había rizado mi cabello que caía en ondas hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. No perdí más tiempo admirándome y fui por el vestido que estaba esperando por mí en la cama. Con cuidado introduje mis piernas y lo subí justo cuando mi mamá entraba a mi habitación. Al verme luchando para amarrar el corsé en la parte de atrás de mi espalda, dio unos pasos hasta que llegó hasta mí.

—Yo lo hago —habló mientras apartaba mi cabello hacia el lado derecho—. ¡Bella! —medio gritó—, cada día estoy más convencida que esto —tocó la parte baja de mi espalda— es un tatuaje —terminó de decir con voz recriminatoria.

Rodé los ojos y ella al verme a través del reflejo bufó.

—Mamá —suspiré, habíamos tenido esa discusión miles de veces—. Eso apareció de un día a otro, ya te lo dije, de seguro es un lunar u otra mierda extraña.

—Bella, no es nada común que a las personas le salgan lunares con forma de estrella de seis puntas. —Rodó los ojos—. Un día te obligaré a borrarlo, los que han profanado su cuerpo con tatuajes no pueden entrar al cielo —terminó de decir muy seria y yo solté una carcajada.

—¡Mamá!, dices unas cosas —la reprendí, era caso perdido que le siguiera explicando que esa mierda no era un tatuaje—. Además... ¿quién te dijo a ti que yo quería ir al cielo? —Traté de sonreír de forma diabólica y eso asustó a mi mamá que me miró con la boca abierta

—¡Isabella! —me regañó—. Algunas veces actúas de forma tan extraña. —Rodé los ojos y la corté.

—¿Extraña yo? Tu eres quien cada 31 de octubre cierra puertas y ventanas, usa un montón de rosarios y se baña de agua bendita, acaso —murmuré e hice que mi voz sonora tétrica—, ¿tienes miedo de que el diablo te visite?

Me miró y dio un grito ahogado antes de salir de la habitación diciendo algo sobre desconocidos y demonios. Jodida loca mi madre, pero aún así la amaba. Mi mamá era todo lo que tenía pues no conocía al hijo de puta de mi padre. Cuando era más pequeña guardaba la esperanza de que él un día viniera por mí y me diera un beso por cada día que estuvimos lejos, ahora ese anhelo se había convertido en un desprecio total, no lo conocía porque mi mamá nunca me dijo cómo era, ni siquiera su nombre. Deseaba que se estuviera pudriendo en el infierno...

Salí de mis pensamientos, me coloqué las alas para terminar así mi atuendo y salí de mi habitación. Mi mamá no estaba por ninguna parte de la casa, por supuesto, seguro estaría en su habitación haciendo algún tipo de ritual para alejar a los demonios. Bufé y tomé las llaves de su auto para ir a la fiesta, ella no lo notaría.

Salí de la casa rumbo a la fiesta, esa definitivamente sería una larga y entretenida noche.

.

.

La fiesta era en un reconocido club gótico de la ciudad, había estado ahí un par de veces, la música y el ambiente eran brutales. Estacioné el auto y me bajé para encontrarme con Rose y Alice que esperaban por mí en la entrada, al mirarme ambas lanzaron elogios hacia mi apariencia y no pude evitar sonreír con arrogancia.

Cuando entramos el ambiente estaba en su punto. _Within Temptation_ sonaba por todo el lugar que estaba decorado con tela de arañas, máscaras, fantasmas, calaveras y calabazas, muy Halloween. En la pista de baile los cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música gótica y la barra estaba repleta de personas pidiendo un trago.

Las chicas no se detuvieron, al igual que yo y en seguida me vi arrastrada hasta la mesa donde estaban sus novios. Emmett iba vestido de doctor, fiel a su novia, y Jasper de mariscal de campo, por supuesto. Ambos nos esperaban con los tragos listos, yo no perdí el tiempo y tomé mi vodka a fondo blanco.

—¡Vamos a comenzar con esta fiesta, señoritas! —grité y todos mis amigos dieron gritos y aplausos de aprobación.

A partir de ese momento todo se desató, mis amigas tomaron a sus respectivos novios y los llevaron a la pista de baile, por mi parte yo bailé con todo el que me lo pedía. Más tragos llegaron después del primero y yo ya estaba bastante más alegre.

A mitad de la noche estaba bailando con un chico llamado Thomas, bastante guapo, o al menos dentro de mi borrachera así lo veía. La música había pasado de gótica a tecno pesado. La cara de Thomas estaba enterrada en mi cuello mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas, que se movían de forma sugerente al ritmo de la canción. Había decidido que ese sería el afortunado que se iría conmigo a casa.

De repente, justo cuando Thomas estaba a punto de besarme, sentí como una corriente eléctrica subía por toda mi columna vertical seguida de una ola de calor que hizo que mis piernas se debilitan y, por un momento, perdí el equilibrio; de no ser por el chico que me tenía tomada de la cintura, hubiera caído al suelo. Sentí la mirada penetrante de alguien detrás de mi cabeza

Desconcentrada me volteé y busqué por toda la pista de baile al dueño de esa mirada pero no encontré a nadie. Todos estaban bailando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música y no pude notar a nadie que me mirara fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —Thomas me tomó del mentón y volteó mi cara hasta él, negué con la cabeza pero no continué con el baile.

Era hora de irse.

Sin decirle nada al chico, salí de la pista de baile con una creciente necesidad de irme a casa. Llegué a la mesa de mis amigos y me despedí de todos sin darles ningún tipo de explicación, todos me miraron extrañados pero no les di tiempo de decir nada más, tenía que salir de ese lugar.

.

.

Llegué a casa y todo estaba completamente a oscuras, mamá seguro ya estaba durmiendo. Con pasos silenciosos caminé hasta mi habitación y me quité los zapatos sin mucha ceremonia antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama, sin ninguna intención de desvestirme. Al poner la cara sobre la almohada, me quedé profundamente dormida con un pensamiento rondando por mi mente: ¿Qué carajo había pasado en ese club?

.

.

Desperté nuevamente con la sensación de estar siendo vigilada. Lentamente abrí los ojos y todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz que entraba por la puerta del balcón de mi habitación.

¡Espera!

Yo no recordaba haber abierto las cortinas en ningún momento, ¿o sí?

Rápidamente me estiré en la cama y encendí la lámpara, me senté y miré al frente. ¡Mierda! Había un tipo en mi habitación, justo frente a mí y me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Grité, en serio lo hice; grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras él me miraba y rodaba los ojos cruzándose de brazos. Lo hice hasta que mi garganta ardió de tanto gritar, pero él se quedaba ahí, mirándome. Ese definitivamente no era un tipo normal, en realidad era bastante guapo.

—¿Terminaste o piensas gritar un poco más? —preguntó con una profunda voz aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quién carajo eres tú y cómo entraste a mi jodida habitación? —le grité con un tono molesto dejando de lado el miedo inicial. Él cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Mmm, me encanta que hables sucio —susurró y yo lo miré con la boca abierta. ¿En serio? Al ver que yo no le respondía me miró de nuevo y continuó hablando—: De acuerdo, mi nombre… —Se aclaró la garganta—. En el cielo soy conocido como Luzbel, en el infierno como Lucifer, mi favorito —sonrió—, pero por los mortales soy conocido como Edward, tú elige. —Se encogió de hombros cuando terminó de hablar.

Más silencio…

Y yo comencé a reír, no solo reír sino a hacerlo como una demente, reales carcajadas que retumbaron por toda la habitación mientras me agarraba el estómago y caí hacia atrás en la cama.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Él soltó un siseo y yo continué riendo por un momento más hasta que logré calmarme—. De acuerdo, demente, ahora dime quién eres realmente y qué quieres antes de que llame a la policía.

—Ya te dije, soy Lucifer —dijo en un tono arrogante—. Y tu padre me envió aquí. —Al escuchar eso me tensé por completo en mi lugar.

—¿Mi padre? ¿Cómo mierda sabes quién es mi padre? —pregunté molesta.

—Tu padre es mi socio —murmuró y se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. Tu padre es Satanás y te prohíbo que vuelvas a reír —advirtió rápidamente en un tono molesto, pero yo no tenía intención de reír, estaba estática en mi lugar, ese tipo estaba más que demente.

—De acuerdo, Luci, sal de mi habitación, ya me aburrió este jueguito —le dije sin vacilación, hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lugar, pero ese era un desconocido con ínfulas de demonio que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—No puedo, estoy aquí por ti y no me iré hasta hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Créeme, si vuelvo a casa sin cumplir esto tu padre me pateara el culo y ya lo hicieron una vez, no fue agradable, gracias —dijo a la ligera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y deja de decir que mi padre te envió —exigí molesta.

—En realidad tú me llamaste, pero estoy aquí porque ya es hora y _tu_ _padre_ _me_ _envió _—afirmó arrogante retándome con la mirada.

—¿Ya es hora de qué? —le pregunté entre confundida y molesta, ese idiota se estaba ganando un frasco de perfume contra la cabeza.

—Atrévete —me dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos—. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa, con tu padre, conmigo.

—Sí, claro

Me levanté de la cama, estaba algo confusa y aturdida por todo lo que Edward, soy el mejor amigo de Satán, me estaba diciendo.

—Según todo lo que me estás diciendo, eres aquel ángel al que patearon del cielo y cayó de culo en el infierno… —Él arqueó una ceja y asintió—. ¿Y eres el mejor amigo del príncipe de las tinieblas? —Volvió a asentir—. Bien —murmuré girándome y caminando hasta el sillón en forma de L que estaba en mi cuarto, junto a la puerta que daba al balcón—. ¿En serio crees que me creeré todo ese cuento estúpido? Maldición, que si Rose y Alice querían jugarme una puta broma debieron buscar algo más creíble, un demonio, ¡por favor!

—Técnicamente soy un ángel caído, para tu información —se defendió y en un ágil movimiento estuvo de pie frente a mí.

—¿Estás tan drogado que te crees tu mentira? —hablé mientras miraba las uñas de mis manos de forma despreocupada.

—Joder, eres tan terca, hija de tu padre tenías que ser —murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—Si eres el demonio como dices, haz algo. Pruébamelo, convénceme —exigí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sonrió de forma perversa y me miró fijamente. En seguida sentí como una ola de calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo haciéndome jadear, cerré los ojos cuando el calor se trasladó específicamente hacia el centro de mi sexo, cerré las piernas fuertemente y gemí.

—¿Lo sientes? —susurró él con voz oscura, ese tono me hizo abrir los ojos para encontrármelo sonriendo de medio lado y dejando al descubierto lo que parecían ser unos colmillos.

No dije nada, me quedé ida absorbiendo su imagen, pero de pronto sentí como si fuese acariciada por una mano.

—Ah… —gemí dejándome caer hacia atrás como peso muerto, mis pezones los sentía duros contra el corsé—. ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —pregunté soltando un quejido, moviendo mis caderas de arriba abajo y cerrando las piernas tratando de buscar algo de fricción.

—Te muestro lo que soy —contestó mi pregunta—. ¿Te gusta? Porque puede ser cien veces mejor.  
>—Vete a la mier... Ah… —El insulto murió en mis labios, porque comencé a respirar de forma errática mientras grititos de placer salían de mis labios, sentía como si alguien me estuviese dando placer con su boca, sentía claramente como si alguien moviese su lengua en contra de mi clítoris. Estaba a punto de correrme, ansiaba el orgasmo, cuando tenía sexo perdía el control de mí, era como si mi razonamiento se esfumara y sólo quedaba al mando de mis deseos carnales.<p>

Comencé a sentir que mis paredes se apretaban abrazando a la nada y, de un momento a otro, el calor y las sensaciones desaparecieron dejándome al borde del abismo. Con la respiración errática y de seguro con las mejillas híper-mega sonrojadas, me apoyé en los codos y abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Edward sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿Qué mierda me hiciste? —chillé—. ¿Por qué diablos te detuviste, hijo de perra? —Tomé uno de los cojines que estaba en el sillón y se lo tiré con todas mis fuerzas, pero a medio camino mágicamente el maldito cojín quedó flotando en el aire. Abrí la boca algo sorprendida y él sonrió—. ¿En se-serio e-eres quien dice ser? —tartamudeé—. ¿No se supone que eres rojo con alas, cola y cachos? —Él arqueó una ceja—. Ah, por poco olvido el tridente.

El hombre que estaba frente a mis ojos de feo no tenía nada, era fácilmente la envidia de cualquier súper modelo.

Alto, musculoso, su cabello era cobrizo y estaba en todas direcciones. Sus ojos eran de color azul cielo, eran tan intensos que mostraban una profundidad en la que era fácil perderse. Estaba vestido con un simple jean desgastado y una camisa negra que abrazaba sus musculosos y tatuados brazos.

—Bah. Los cachos y la cola te las debo —bufó sonriendo—. El catolicismo nos vende como cosas que sólo babean y no piensan, que hacen de todo para que suceda la destrucción del mundo…

—¿No es acaso eso lo que quieres? Vas por la vida tentando a cuanto inocente se te cruza por el medio —bromeé arqueando una ceja, sin dejar que siguiera su monólogo.

—Eso, querida Isabella —habló cerca de mi oído mientras olfateaba mi cabello, no tenía idea de cómo demonios había llegado tan rápido a mi lado, si hacía sólo unos segundos estaba frente a mí—, no es cierto.

Sacó su lengua y la pasó por el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Nadie peca si no quiere hacerlo —dijo, luego cerró los dientes en torno al lóbulo y yo en vez de apartarlo disfruté de su toque—. Los humanos lo hacen tan fácil que no es divertido... Sólo basta con hacerlos dudar, con poner en juego la fe para que caigan en tentación. —Cada maldita palabra fue susurrada en mi oído, con una voz oscura, llena de promesas que me asustaban y cautivaban en partes iguales.

Cerré los ojos y, por un momento, sólo por un momento, pensé en rendirme pero algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo clic y mis sentidos salieron del embotamiento sexual donde se encontraban. Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me levanté y lo despegué de mi cuerpo.

Di unos pasos lejos de él y, cuando me supe segura, me giré para encontrarlo acostado cómodamente en el sillón, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. La imagen me dejó aturdida por unos segundos, se veía apetecible, no había otra palabra para describirlo, parecía un Dios aunque sonara bizarro. La camisa negra que estaba usando se elevó un poco en la parte de abajo, justo al comienzo de donde deberían ir sus pantalones, revelando la forma de un tatuaje.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? Y no se te ocurra negarlo, puedo oler tu deseo, puedo sentir tu necesidad. —habló en un susurró bajo. Lo miré fijamente mientras palabras tras palabra salía de su boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te llamó? ¿Por qué has venido? —solté nerviosa pregunta tras pregunta, aunque eso ya lo había preguntado antes.

—Tú, has sido tú, ya te lo dije. Salí de los infiernos por tu llamado. —Sonrió y debió haber visto la duda en mi cara—. Deseaste un hombre que te cogiera bien y que nunca pero nunca se cansara. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Espera, espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que viniste a mí porque la sesión con la Ouija? —Él asintió—. ¿Eres entonces una especie de hada madrina que concede deseos, _Luci_?

Solté una risita, pero un gruñido proveniente de él me hizo detenerme de inmediato.

—Lo siento —susurré—. Pero me es poco creíble lo que me has dicho. —Volvió a gruñir—. Vale, vale. Sé que eres un demonio, que eres Luci... —me cortó.

—Edward, Isabella, mi nombre es Edward.

—Ok, Edward —hice hincapié en su nombre—, ¿eres tú quien nos dio las respuestas hoy en la tarde? —Él negó—. Entonces… ¿cómo carajo apareciste aquí?, yo ni siquiera creía en lo que estaba haciendo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Ustedes al hacer el juego abrieron un portal... —Lo corté.

—¿A Rose y Alice también las visitará un demonio? —pregunté.

—Si me dejaras terminar de hablar. —Rodó los ojos—. Y la respuesta es no, nadie las visitará. —Abrí mi boca para volver a hablar pero él me fulminó con la mirada—. Ya te lo dije antes, yo te escuché.

—¿Por qué a mí y no a ellas? —exigí cuando supe que no iba a volver a hablar.

—El que seas un demonio te da ventajas, no todo es malo… —Sonrió—. Entre nosotros nos escuchamos.  
>—¿Entre nosotros? Pero ya te lo dije yo no soy un... —Él me cortó con un fiero beso.<p>

Otra vez usando su increíble velocidad estaba frente a mí y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios moviéndose frenéticamente contra los míos, su lengua deslizándose de manera pecaminosa por mi labio inferior, pidiendo acceso a mi boca, entrada que le concedí cuando gemí y me rendí ante él.

Me estaba dejando llevar, abandonándome a todas las sensaciones que emanaban de mi cuerpo, cuando sus palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza: _El que seas un demonio te da ventajas_. Eso me hizo volver a la realidad y, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, despegué mi cuerpo del de Edward empujándolo de manera contundente. Abrí un poco más de la cuenta los ojos cuando vi que él había chocado contra la pared y él sonrió de medio lado.

—¡No soy un demonio! —No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta—. El único bicho raro, el rey del infierno, el que vive en las tinieblas, Hellboy, Belcebú, eres tú. —Él rodo los ojos.

—No me ofendas confundiéndome con él. —Sonrió como si de una broma se tratarse—. Y ya te lo dije, tu padre es Satán, yo sólo soy un amigo, él fue quien me envió aquí y digamos que yo soy el divertido de los dos. —Sonrió y miró sus uñas—. Antes era un ángel, uno de los preferidos de Dios… —pronunció con asco el nombre—. Hasta que por... malentendidos… —supe que me estaba contando con la mayor sutilidad posible su historia— me dio una patada por el culo y me echó del cielo, desde ese día me convertí en un ángel caído con fuerza y poder como cualquier ángel con la divinidad de Dios, pero con la diferencia de que ahora estaba en el infierno, junto a Satán esperando el momento perfecto para ir de visita al cielo. —Esa vez sonrió de forma espeluznante, cosa que debería haberme asustado, pero no lo hizo, al contrario me atrajo más a él.

—Aún… —carraspeé—. Aún no entiendo por qué carajo dices que soy un jodido demonio y, peor aún, la hija del rey de los demonios.

—Pronto serás una demonio jodida —pasó la lengua por sus labios—. ¿Siempre eres tan aburrida? —Arqueé una ceja—. Estamos perdiendo un valioso tiempo, hasta el amanecer dura la magia. —Sonrió—. Podríamos estar cogiendo en vez de estar dándote una clase de historia. —Rodó los ojos.

—¡Cállate y responde a mi pregunta! —grité medio exasperada.

—Uhg —medio gimió—, pequeña angelita con la boca sucia… —Lo fulminé con la mirada—. Sí eres un demonio. —Abrí la boca para protestar—. Calla —me ordenó—. Digamos que en un 80% de ese delicioso cuerpo tuyo fluye sangre demoníaca, el mal vive en ti.

—¡No es cierto! —grité a todo pulmón, después me llevé mi manos a la boca, iba a despertar a mamá.  
>—No te preocupes por ella, ella está... bastante ocupada —dijo sarcástico—. Verás, para los humanos Halloween es la simple fecha de dulce o truco y bla bla bla… —Rodó los ojos—. Para nosotros es el único día que se nos permite estar entre los vivos, el único día donde Dios pierde el control y el mal hace de las suyas. —Di unos pasos y llegué de nuevo al sofá, algo me decía que necesitaba sentarme para lo que estaba a punto de terminar de oír—. Hace exactamente 21 años Satán decidió dejar de joder a las almas humanas y subió a la tierra buscando una hembra que cargara a su descendiente directo, a su hijo, a aquel que un algún día gobernará junto a él.<p>

—No entiendo por qué yo... —hablé casi sin voz, pero Edward continuó hablando sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho.

—Ese 31 de octubre buscó entre miles de mujeres a la elegida, esa que tenía que tener algo de maldad en sí, porque si no iba a morir en cuanto su hijo estuviera en su vientre. —Me removí incómoda en el asiento—. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, quizás la humana aún no había nacido, de seguro tendría que esperar unas décadas más; pero entonces, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase —soltó una carcajada— la sintió, vio a la pequeña Esme. —Mi corazón bombeó de forma rápida y mi boca se abrió—. Su aura era angelical, pero muy en el fondo había oscuridad, una maldad bastante buena, buena para lo que tenía Satán o Carlisle, como es conocido por los humanos, en mente.

—¿Por qué ella? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Esme tiene un legado familiar bastante interesante, es descendiente de Caín, aquel que mató a su hermano con una piedra en la cabeza y que, por ese pecado tan grande ante los ojos de Dios —murmuró y rodó los ojos— fue condenado a vivir sin poder soportar la luz del sol y consumiendo sólo sangre humana y... —Lo corté.

—La biblia no dice que fue condenado a vivir como vampiro.

—La biblia no presenta esta parte de la historia, cuenta los hechos rosas, lo que le conviene al catolicismo que sepan sus ovejas. Ahora te vas a callar y vas a escuchar —me ordenó—. Esme es la sexta hermana, nacida en el mes seis del calendario, con una hora aproximada de nacimiento a las seis de la tarde. —Abrí la boca, era el 666, el número de la bestia, no era tan ignorante al respecto—. Justo a mitad de la luz y la oscuridad, cuando el sol se oculta y la luna toma su lugar. Era perfecta para que en su vientre creciera el niño y, además, el marica de Carlisle se enamoró de ella. —Batió las pestañas—. Y teniendo la certeza de que ella iba a sobrevivir todo el embarazo y el parto, la sedujo y la hizo suya y esa noche dio frutos, de esa unión del mal naciste tú. Esperé por ti mucho tiempo.

Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma, ¿hija del diablo? ¡Mierda! Mi cabeza era un lío de emociones y preguntas.

—¿Esperaste por mí? —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

—Tu papá —comenzó y sentí un escalofrío cuando pronunció esas cuatro letras— es un hijo de puta que me ama. —Sonrió otra vez y lo miré interrogante—. Él me está escuchando. —Se encogió de hombros—. Gobierno el infierno junto a él, como te dije, somos socios, soy como su mano derecha y… ¿quién mejor para cuidar a su nena que yo? Él te prometió a mí, eres mía desde que fuiste engendrada, eres mía antes de nacer y serás mía por esta vida y la eternidad. Nuestra unión está destinada a ser lo que es, una unión cósmica, somos el uno para el otro.

—¿Estás diciéndome que estás enamorado de mí? —Casi quise reír por eso.

—El amor es un burdo sentimiento, es sólo para los humanos, esto va más allá, entiéndelo… —Se acercó de nuevo hasta mí y tomó con ambas manos mi cara—. Eres mía, cada parte de ti, cada célula de tu ser nació para ser mía. Me perteneces —murmuró cerca de mis labios antes de juntar su boca con la mía.

Puse resistencia al principio, pero me fue imposible hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Edward movía sus labios de manera ruda contra los míos, solté un gemido involuntario cuando su lengua acarició mi labio inferior. Él aprovechó y metió su lengua en mi boca sometiéndome, dominando. Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que me apartara, que estaba mal, que el ser que estaba besando era un demonio, era el mal.

Aparté mi boca abruptamente de él, pero aun así él no me soltó.

—Suéltame —pedí casi sin voz y sin convicción.

—No —dijo contra mis labios, era como si leyese mi mente—. No pienses, sólo actúa.

Llevó su mano hasta mi cintura y mis piernas, por voluntad propia, se enrollaron en torno a la suya. En ese preciso instante me rendí ante él, dejé que mi cuerpo actuara, todo mi ser lo anhelaba.

—Deseas esto tanto como yo —murmuró con sus labios pegados a mi cuello.

Me quejé con un patético sonido y ni siquiera hice el intento de rebatirlo, porque él tenía razón. Con un rápido movimiento nos levantó del sofá y me recostó contra la puerta de cristal del balcón, sin despegar su boca de la mía

—Realmente eres malditamente sexy, no puedo esperar a cogerte hasta que supliques que pare —dijo contra mis labios mientras miraba mi escote con deseo. Enseguida sentí como todo mi cuerpo se calentaba al imaginarme la situación que acababa de describirme.

Su cara cayó en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello y comenzó a acariciarme con la nariz antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Mmm, exquisita, mi olor favorito en todo el infierno, no puedo esperar a saborearte. —Después de decir eso sentí como comenzó a presionar sus colmillos contra mi cuello, sin llegar a perforar.

Completamente en contra de mi voluntad, sentí como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo

—Deja de jugar con mi mente —le dije en un susurro ahogado mientras él me tomaba por la cintura para estabilizarme, estaba segura de que esa no podía ser una reacción normal de mi cuerpo.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada, querida, ese es tu cuerpo deseando entregarse a su dueño. —Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja acariciándolo con su lengua y yo solté un gemido ahogado.

Separó su cara de mi cuello para luego juntar su frente con la mía mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciarme lentamente. Iban de la cintura hasta el borde del corsé, bajo mis pechos y luego bajaban nuevamente hasta mis muslos, tocando sin tocar realmente, tentándome, provocándome…

Mis ojos no se apartaban de sus labios y, como reflejo, intenté alcanzarlos con los míos en un beso, pero él se separo rápidamente sonriendo. Solté un gruñido de frustración pero no le di el gusto de rogarle por nada.

—Ya veremos —dijo con arrogancia y, una vez más, con rápidos movimientos soltó mis muslos dejándome de pie entre él y la puerta, me dio la vuelta dejándome de espaldas a él con la cara presionada contra el frío cristal. Tomó mis manos, las presionó a la altura de mi cabeza también contra la puerta—. Justo a mi merced, como te he querido todo este tiempo.

Pude sentir su prominente erección contra mi culo y no pude evitar soltar otro gemido, esa vez más alto. Se quedó ahí, presionándose contra mí sin hacer ningún movimiento y, una vez más, pude sentir el calor abrazador por todo mi cuerpo. Comenzó en mi cuello bajando por mis pechos y manteniéndose ahí por un momento, él seguía sin soltar mis manos mientras continuaba juagando con mi mente. Sentía como si unas manos me presionaban y acariciaban mis pezones pero esa vez no hice ningún sonido. Después comenzó a bajar por mi abdomen lentamente, las sentí en mi cadera hasta que finalmente se instaló en mi centro. A pesar de que él no se había movido en ningún momento pude sentir unos dedos acariciándome por sobre mi minúscula ropa interior, primero lentamente y luego con mucha más presión y rapidez.

—No… no... Detente, no… —comencé a hablar de forma entrecortada, recobrando la conciencia, mientras sentía como la presión se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—Sh… no lo haré, sólo deja de pensar tanto, me desconcentras. Además, tú también lo quieres —gruñó frustrado mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello nuevamente, sin soltar mis manos. El calor aún estaba instalado en mi centro, acariciándome, volviéndome loca.

Lentamente fue soltando la presión de mis manos y bajó las suyas por mis brazos, dejando caricias a medida que iba bajando. Bajó por mis costados hasta que las dejó sobre mis pechos aún cubiertos por el corsé. Yo dejé mis manos justo donde él las había puesto, no tenía la fuerza para moverme. Las caricias en mi centro se volvieron cada vez más rápidas y profundas y yo pasé de dar pequeños gemidos a dar grititos de placer mientras sentía como un grandioso orgasmo se iba formando en mi vientre.

El demonio amasó y acarició mis senos a su gusto, volviéndome cada vez más loca. Él no estaba siendo suave ni cuidadoso, estaba siendo duro y carnal y yo estaba perdiendo el control. De un momento a otro, la presión en mi sexo se detuvo y yo estaba a punto de comenzar a maldecirlo cuando él se puso de rodillas tras de mí, arrancó mis bragas con un ágil movimiento, tomó mi muslo derecho con su mano y lo mantuvo en el aire mientras enterraba su cara en mi centro desde atrás, aspirando con fuerza.

Malditamente caliente.

—Ahora te voy a comer por completo y tú vas a gritar mi nombre —dijo aún entre mis muslos, acariciando mi centro con su nariz mientras enviaba vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo con su voz, yo gemí.

Atacó mi sexo sin piedad, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo sin parar. Su lengua se movía a una velocidad inhumana y con sus colmillos le daba pequeños mordiscos a mi clítoris que arrancaban gritos de mi garganta. Su lengua se movía una y otra vez a lo largo de mi hendidura, para luego enterrarse profundamente en mi interior, sólo paraba para chupar mi clítoris hasta arrancarme gritos de placer para luego comenzar de nuevo.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gemí en voz alta mientras le daba un puñetazo al cristal y él se detuvo para hablar.

—Si vuelves a nombrarlo, no dejaré que te corras en un largo, largo rato —amenazó y sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, volvió a su tarea de volverme loca con su lengua, esta vez con mucha más rapidez.

Yo estaba literalmente gritando a todo pulmón hasta que sentí como la presión que tenía en mi vientre se desató en un orgasmo demencial, dejándome sin fuerzas y sin voz.

Edward no dejó que retomara fuerzas, no permitió que mi respiración se calmara. Con otro rápido movimiento, característico de su parte, me tenía nuevamente en el sillón con las piernas abiertas todo lo que podía y él estaba de nuevo en medio de ellas, esa vez con su cara a la altura de la mía. Me dio un beso fiero y demandante, mientras que bajaba el corsé de mis pechos con un movimiento brusco, dejando al aire mis tetas con los pezones erectos por el orgasmo que acababa de tener y del que aún no había vuelto.

No perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a atacar mis pezones con hambre y deseo. Se amamantó de uno de ellos mientras pellizcaba y presionaba entre sus dedos el otro. En ningún momento apartó su mirada de la mía y eso me hacía sentir mucho más frenética. Abandonó mis pechos para subir nuevamente hasta mi boca, besándome una vez más de forma ruda, mordiendo y saboreando mis labios y mi lengua.

Una de sus manos bajó por mi cuerpo hasta que se encontró otra vez en mi sexo y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con sus dedos. En ningún momento soltó mis labios aunque la falta de respiración se hacía apremiante. Sus dedos estaban siendo rudos y rápidos, robando jadeos y gemidos de mi parte, intenté separarme de su boca en busca de aire pero él no me lo permitió, continuó besándome mientras sus dedos se movían y acariciaban cada vez más rápido, hasta que sentí como un nuevo orgasmo se formaba en mi vientre. Solté un grito ahogado por sus labios pero aun así él no se detuvo.

Finalmente, detuvo sus caricias en mi clítoris para penetrarme de forma brusca con dos dedos desatando mi orgasmo. En ese momento, él se separó de mis labios y me dejó gritar y respirar entrecortadamente mientras sus dedos se movían de forma lánguida en mi interior.

Se alejó de mí, pero yo no pude moverme para ver a dónde mierda se había ido. Estaba jodidamente cansada y sólo quería quedarme en mi lugar hasta dormirme…

—Oh, no, no lo harás, aún no termino contigo. —Cuando lo oí decir eso, abrí los ojos de par en par sólo para encontrarlo completamente desnudo ante mí. Si con ropa era un jodido pecado, desnudo era una maldición—. Gracias —dijo el arrogante obviamente leyendo mi mente.

Toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo, desde el hombro hasta el tobillo, estaba completamente llena de tatuajes, tatuajes hermosos con colores brillantes, blanco y negro que, desde mi posición, no pude distinguir, pero que aun así lo hacía verse malditamente caliente.

Continué con mi recorrido por todo su muy bien formado cuerpo hasta que mi mirada cayó en su sexo. Oh, señor. Definitivamente mi deseo se estaba cumpliendo realmente.

—Lo que la princesa desea, la princesa lo tiene —respondió él a mis pensamientos.

—Deja de leer mi mente —le dije frustrada.

—Entonces deja de pensar tantas pendejadas —refutó mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba yo en el sofá.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, me tomó de la cintura sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y esa vez fue él quien se sentó en el sofá y me puso a horcajadas en sus piernas. Sin pensarlo mucho, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y fui yo la que atacó sus labios en un beso que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera; pero él llevó sus manos hasta mi cabello enredándolas en allí para presionarme más contra él, tomando el control de beso, dominándome por completo.

Comencé a mover mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás, frotándome contra él mientras nos besábamos. Él llevó las manos hasta mi culo y comenzó a tomar el control nuevamente, siendo él quien guiaba los movimientos de mi cadera.

Maldito Luci, siempre quería tener el control. Al leer mis pensamientos, él me dio una fuerte nalgada que hizo que mi piel picara y ardiera por golpe. Molesta por su mierda, tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordí hasta que sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, él soltó un gruñido molesto antes de separarse.

—Así que quieres jugar rudo… —dijo como una amenaza. No me dejó contestar, simplemente me alzó por la cintura y se enterró profundamente en mi interior de una sola estocada.

—¡Ah! —grité de dolor y placer mientras me aferraba con más fuerza de sus hombros.

Una vez más no esperó a que yo dijera nada y comenzó a moverse con rápidas y cortas estocadas en mi interior a una velocidad impresionante. Era él quien guiaba los movimientos, me tenía tomada de la cintura y yo sólo me aferraba a él mientras gemía y gritaba cada vez más fuerte por sus potentes estocadas. Me dejé caer contra él y mis pechos quedaron a la altura de su boca y el no perdió la oportunidad de atacarlos con sus dientes.

—¡Mierda, sí! —grité cuando sentí sus colmillos pasar por el costado de mi seno derecho.

Presionó con más fuerza mis caderas y los movimientos comenzaron a ser erráticos y desenfrenados. Un tercer orgasmo se estaba formando en mi interior y estaba a punto de correrme nuevamente cuando él se salió de mi interior. Solté un gruñido y una maldición, pero Edward me ignoró, se puso de pie y me colocó sobre mis rodillas en el mueble.

—Ponte en cuatro, ahora —demandó con voz oscura.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra hice lo que me pidió, esperando recibirlo en mi interior nuevamente. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, él se colocó de rodillas en el piso y atacó mi sexo una vez más desde atrás, saboreando nuestros fluidos. Gruñó tomando mi trasero entre sus manos, amasando y acariciando con sus dedos mientras su lengua continuaba en mi interior. Separó aún más mis muslos y luego con sus manos hizo lo mismo en mis nalgas, todo lo que pudo. Apartándose de mi sexo su lengua subió hasta situarse en mi pequeño agujero jamás explorado.

Mi cuerpo se tenso por completo ante lo inesperado de su acción, pero poco a poco me fui relajando a medida que sus caricias se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más demandantes. Inesperadamente, comencé a gemir y jadear mientras él besaba, saboreaba y chupaba.

—Más… por favor, Edward, más —de un momento a otro comencé a rogarle que fuera más y más rápido, más profundo, desesperada por alcanzar mi orgasmo.

Edward se levantó, se pudo de rodillas a mi espalda y me penetró con una fuerte estocada que logró que llegara a mi orgasmo de forma inesperada. Grité y lo presioné en mi interior mientras me corría intensamente, él gimió y gruñó. Me tomó de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarme con todas sus fuerzas, buscando su liberación, ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos mientras él se empujaba en mi interior con fuerza y necesidad hasta que, finalmente, se corrió con potentes chorros llenando mi interior.

Caí sin fuerzas en el sillón y él cayó presionando su frente contra mi espalda respirando con fuerza.

Esos sin duda habían sido los mejores orgasmos que me habían dado en toda mi vida…

_Él era deseo, lujuria, gula, avaricia, ira, pereza. Era lascivo, adictivo, pecaminoso... la tentación hecha hombre, era un demonio... Era Edward._

.

.

—Maldita sea, ¡sí! Más duro, dame más —grité mientras aferraba con fuerza los barrotes del cabecero de mi cama.

El demonio me tenía de rodillas en mi cama, aferrándome al cabecero mientras él me penetraba desde atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Definitivamente el tipo no se cansaba y yo, a pesar de estar muerta y sentir los huesos como gelatina, bastaba sentir su sexo erecto nuevamente para que surgiera la necesidad y ambos nos poníamos en otra ronda. Me había marcado con su semen en mis pechos y abdomen, me había dado infinidad de orgasmos y me había hecho sentir jodidamente descarada. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho, sólo sabía que afuera estaba a punto de salir el sol y eso era como una fuente de energía para ese demonio que estaba a punto de partirme en dos con sus estocadas.

—¡Mierda! Tan malditamente deliciosa —gruñó a mi espalda.

Tomándome por los senos hizo que soltara los barrotes mientras me dejaba caer contra su pecho y enredaba mis manos en su cuello, en ningún momento dejó de penetrar en mi interior y yo sólo podía gemir, jadear y gritar por más.

—Yo… me corro, me vengo —chillé cuando sentí como mi orgasmo recorría toda mi columna hasta mi centro y me corrí con fuerza como por décima vez en la noche.

El continuó moviéndose desenfrenadamente en mi interior, buscando su orgasmo. De un momento a otro retiró mi cabello hacia un lado, dejando el lado derecho de mi cuello al descubierto. Yo continuaba aferrándome a su cuerpo, mientras él continuaba moviéndose en mi interior. Justo cuando sentí su orgasmo en mi interior, él desnudó sus colmillos y los enterró profundamente en mi cuello.

Solté un grito ahogado mientras sentía como el succionaba al mismo tiempo que me llenaba con su semen. Era lo más sexy y erótico que había sentido en mi vida, en lugar de dolor sentí placer multiplicado por mil; la adrenalina corría por mis venas y, sin verlo venir, otro orgasmo azotó mi cuerpo de forma inesperada.

Ambos terminamos jadeando sobre la cama, con la respiración errática pero con una jodida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eres un puto ángel cachondo —le dije sonriendo.

—¡Maldita sea, claro que lo soy! Tú eres exquisita —afirmó mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No jodas, no puedo más. No, Edward, en serio necesito dormir —me quejé como una niña mientras me alejaba de él.

—Ya, deja de quejarte, sólo quiero sostenerte antes de irme, pero no te acostumbres —gruñó frustrado.

—¿Cómo? Pero… ¿por qué te vas? —le pregunté alarmada.

—Te lo dije, tengo que volver a casa…

—Pero… ¿y yo? ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Con toda esa mierda que me dijiste?

—Tranquila, volveré pronto —respondió tranquilamente.

—Pero tú dijiste…

Él había dicho que sólo una noche en la tierra, si se iba…

—Ahora tu sangre está en mi interior, esa es una especie de pase libre por todos los portales de desplazamiento entre el infierno y la tierra —explicó—. Después de todo tengo que cuidar lo que es mío. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

Yo quedé visiblemente más tranquila y me recosté contra las almohadas, mientras lo veía vestirse. Una vez estuvo listo se acercó nuevamente a la cama y me dio un rudo beso cargado de promesas y sexualidad.

—Te veré pronto, Isabella. —Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta del balcón.

—Adiós, Luci —susurré antes de quedarme dormida y pude oír como él gruñía molesto por mi apodo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con un jodido dolor en todo mi maldito cuerpo. Cada hueso, cada músculo, cada maldito ligamento. ¡Mierda! Si es que me dolía hasta el alma. Maldito Luci, como lo estaba odiando en ese momento.

Con mucho cuidado me levanté de la cama casi arrastrando los pies, necesitaba una ducha de agua hirviendo con urgencia. Entré al baño y una vez que estuve bajo la ducha fue que pude respirar nuevamente. Después del baño me vestí con un culote y un top, no tenía intención de salir de la casa. Además, secretamente estaba esperando que llegara la noche rápido.

No podía creer que mi padre fuera realmente el mismísimo Satanás y tampoco yo lo estuviera tomando con tanta calma. Esme tenía muchas cosas que explicarme y esa vez no la iba a salvar ni su agua bendita.

¿Quién lo diría?, mi papi era famoso…

Salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Al entrar me encontré con mi madre preparando el desayuno, extrañamente ella estaba sonriendo, normalmente después de la noche de Halloween ella despertaba de mal humor por no haber podido dormir bien.

—Buenos días —le dije mientras me sentaba en el mesón de la cocina.

—Oh, buenos días, cariño, ¿qué tal dormiste? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, la miré con desconfianza.

—Bien, muy bien —le contesté en voz baja y al ver que asentía, decidí que era el momento de comenzar a preguntar—. ¿Sabes? Ayer recibí la visita de alguien inesperado —comenté a la ligera, ella se detuvo y me miró extrañada.

—¿De quién se trataba?

—Verás, se trataba nada más y nada menos que el viejo y querido Lucifer —afirmé falsamente emocionada.

El plato que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos con un ruido ensordecedor.

—¿De qué… de qué estás hablando, Isabella? —preguntó al borde del pánico.

—Lo que oyes, madre, ayer me visitó Luci y hablamos de muchas cosas interesantes, como, por ejemplo, mi padre… —cuando dije eso ella soltó un jadeo ahogado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Carlisle… —susurró mirando hacia la nada.

¡Ah, maldición! Esperaba, realmente esperaba que el idiota de Luci estuviera mintiendo.

—Carlisle o debo decir… ¿Satanás? —Ella se quedó en silencio por un largo rato—. ¿Mamá? —Al oírme de nuevo pareció salir de su trance, me lanzó una mirada frenética y luego rodeó el mesón hasta llegar mi lado, me miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te hizo? —Una pregunta tras otra salieron de sus labios mientras revisaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, cuando llegó a mi espalda soltó un grito ahogado—. Isabella, tu… tu tatuaje… —Rodé los ojos, estaba cansada de decirle que no era un jodido tatuaje.

—Mamá, te he dicho un millón de veces que no es un tatuaje —afirmé mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la nevera para ver mi reflejo en ella—. Además, no me cambies el tema, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme y… —Me quedé sin habla al mirar mi lunar.

La puta estrella había pasado a ser ¿un tridente?

—Maldición… —susurré asombrada—. Esta mierda es culpa de Luci —grité molesta.

—Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios… —mi mamá no dejaba de decir lo mismo una y otra vez mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina.

—¡Mamá! Ya para con eso, necesito que me des respuestas. ¿Cómo es eso de que soy la hija de Satanás? ¿Cómo es que en esta jodida vida tú te tiraste al rey de las tinieblas? —le dije molesta, necesitaba saber su versión, ya no dudaba que todo fuera cierto, pero necesitaba oír lo que ella tenía que decir.

Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada, salió de la cocina como si la estuviera persiguiendo el mismo demonio, irónico, y sólo me dijo que ella no estaba lista para hablar, que necesitaba espacio y que no la molestara. Genial, mi madre se terminó de volver loca.

Bufando tomé una manzana de la cocina y caminé de nuevo a mi habitación, esperaría la llegada del ángel caído en mi habitación. Al menos él sí me daba respuestas.

.

.

_Una semana después…_

Había pasado una semana desde Halloween y ese hijo de puta de Lucifer no había aparecido. No lo había vuelto a ver desde esa noche y podía jurar que si llegaba en algún momento iba a matar a ese desgraciado. Estaba frustrada, molesta… y muy frustrada, maldición. Había esperado cada maldita noche a que apareciera, me diera alguna señal o enviara un mensaje, algo totalmente absurdo, pero no había perdido la esperanza.

¿Dónde carajo había quedado eso de _eres mía_, _cuido lo mío_ y_ destinados a estar juntos_? Cabrón, no había dado ni una señal de humo.

Mi madre se había terminado de volver loca, lo supe desde que abandonó la cocina aquella mañana y ahora se encontraba en un retiro espiritual sin tener una fecha de retorno o la certeza de que al volver me iba a poder hablar sobre mi nacimiento.

Así que estaba sola, como una ostra, esperando por un puto ángel caído que nunca había vuelto a aparecer y con una madre loca sin esperanzas de recuperación

¡Malditamente genial!

En ese momento estaba en la cafetería de la universidad, comiendo una mediocre comida mientras mis amigas se comían vivos a sus respectivos novios frente a todo el mundo. Estaba considerando seriamente levantarme e irme cuando de repente…

_Isabella…_

Me tensé en mi lugar al oír como alguien pronunciaba mi nombre a lo lejos. Paseé mi vista por todos lados y no había nadie mirándome. De inmediato me relajé en mi asiento, ignorando el hecho de que tal vez me estaba volviendo loca como mi madre.

_Isabella…_

—¡Mierda! —Me puse de pie en mi asiento, esa vez había oído claramente como me llamaban justo en mi oído. Mis amigos se detuvieron y me miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó Rose extrañada, la miré fijamente antes de encogerme de hombros intentando aparentar indiferencia.

—No es nada. —Me senté nuevamente en mi lugar y no dije nada más.

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

Continué jugando con mi comida mientras esperaba la hora de mi próxima clase, esa la tenía con las chicas, así que tendría que esperarlas para irnos juntas.

_Isabella…_

¡Maldita sea! De nuevo esa voz, pero decidí ignorarla, si me ponía de pie de nuevo actuando como una jodida loca, me iba a avergonzar mucho más frente a mis amigos. Me quedé sentada tratando de ignorar el hecho de que había una jodida voz en mi mente que me llamaba una y otra vez y, afortunadamente, sobreviví al almuerzo.

Cuando las chicas se pusieron de pie para ir a clase, estuve jodidamente agradecida, también me levanté de mi asiento y me apresuré a salir de cafetería. Iba perdida en mis pensamientos, meditando sobre tonterías como que tal vez mis zapatos no combinaban con mi bolso, cuando de repente las chicas se detuvieron en seco, levanté la mirada y las miré extrañada.

—¿Qué les pasa?_ —_les pregunté, pero ambas tenían la mirada fija al frente con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Dirigí mi mirada hasta donde ellas tenían fijas las suyas y mi respiración se quedó atascada en mi garganta al mirar qué era lo que estaban viendo.

Era él, ese jodido ángel caído estaba de pie en la entrada de la cafetería mirándome fijamente con una ceja alzada y su característica sonrisa arrogante. No pude evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, sólo que estaba vestido. Su sonrisa se amplió, ese idiota estaba leyendo mi mente de nuevo.

_Hijo de puta, no puedo creer que te aparezcas justo ahora, _pensé sabiendo perfectamente que me oiría. Una corta carcajada se escapó de sus labios y comenzó a caminar justo hasta donde estaba yo.

—¿Quién es ese, Bella? ¿Por qué se ríe y viene hacia acá?_ —_preguntó una Alice más que extrañada.

—No tengo idea de quién es _—_respondí caminando rápidamente intentado desviarme de su camino, pero él llegó justo a donde estaba yo.

—Isabella… —Era exactamente la misma voz que había estado oyendo en mi cabeza durante todo el día, había sido él, hijo de puta. Lo miré molesta entrecerrando los ojos.

Mis amigas soltaron un jadeo y yo gruñí internamente.

_Te odio, Luci…_

.

.

**¡Boo! ¡Is Halloween! XD**

**¡Saludos ****desde**** Halloween Town, chicas!**

**Por acá les traemos un One Shot de Halloween, para unirnos a la causa y no andar fuera de onda.**

**OS dedicado especialmente a nuestra querida Teresa, cariño, lo prometido es deuda, acá lo tienes, que lo disfrutes. **

**Agradecimientos súper-mega-híper especiales a nuestra querida Flor, por betear esta bestia, besotes para ti cariño.**

**Esperamos que les guste, mujeres, disfrútenlo y ya saben comentarios, opiniones e ideas por RR.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
